


In Which: It Gets Kind of Meta

by TheSeerOfTime



Series: Crossover AU [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Engie is Emo Trash, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Septic Thinks It's Adorable, You're Welcome, and engie's gonna sing mcr, crossover AU, finally had an idea, it starts pre-canon but then gets sad, the au is based of two mcr albums, this is kinda meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Engie sings MCR songs and Septic thinks it's the best thing he's ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which: It Gets Kind of Meta

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long to think of, but I wanted to write something.  
> The challenge is your favorite character/pairing nerding over something; so AU!Septiplier + MCR was obviously my first choice.

It was a slower day for the Killjoys, well, slower to their standards. Wasn't much to do, really, and they found themselves relaxed for once. That really just meant they were bored out of their minds, left to just sit around in the old diner they called home. It wasn't quiet in there, but not loud either; they were all just having their own conversations.

Except for one. Septic Rush was silent, leaned back in the booth, his cap covering his eyes. Sure, he could have joined in to one of their conversations, but frankly, he wasn't interested, for reasons not even he knew. 

Eventually he pulled his hat away from his eyes and scanned the diner, picking out each and every Killjoy. They were all over the place, in little groups. Electric Affair and Battery Urgency--referred to as just Electric and Battery respectively--were off to the side, almost opposite the room as Septic. The Diamond Duo (Ritalin and Transmisson), along with Cellophane Kilo & Exterminator After were to his left. Tonic Fracture, Wonder Wreck and Unyielding Heist were behind him--He didn't look, he could just hear their conversation.

Something seemed off though. There was someone missing, wasn't there? Septic counted everyone again, before it dawned on him.

Where was Engie? (Or, as his full Killjoy alias, Decrepit Engineer.) Seemed weird that he wasn't in there at the time. 

Pulling himself up out of the booth, he made his way outside. Engie was probably outside, anyway, seemed like the logical answer. Well, logical in the sense that was the only other place he could be, but Septic couldn't figure out why he went outside in the first place.

And just as he expected, there was Engie, sitting against the wall of the diner. The other Killjoy slid down the wall and sat next to him, looking over.

"Why're you out here?" He asked. "Seems a little off for you."

"Got tired of everyone in there, that's all." As he spoke, Septic could see Engie's face rather clearly; he was one of the only Killjoys not to wear a mask most of the time. His was bulky and too big to wear outside of missions. "No problem in that, right?"

"Guess not." With that, both of them went mostly silent. It wasn't weird for them, really, they just liked being near one another. (Which confused the other Killjoys. Septic was the loudest of the bunch on most days, after all. Engie, not so much, but it was still odd.)

However, after a little while, the silence was broken. It surprised Septic, but all of the sudden, Engie was singing. Now, Septic didn't recognize the song, but he just knew the other's voice was amazing. More than amazing; he rarely sang, after all. Maybe that's why Septic was always so enamored when he did.

There were no real pauses in between, just a fairly long string of songs. Septic only recognized one--He thought it was one of the older songs, and he thought it was called _Party Poison_?--but he really didn't care. He liked them all the same.

"Y'know," His voice was quiet, trying not to disrupt the song too much. "I could listen to you pretty much forever."

* * *

 

Skip ahead a year. Engie, along with Electric, Kilo and Exterminator are long dead from a fire, caused by BL/ind. (Tonic died not a week earlier during a solo thing.) Wreck and Heist left after the deaths, and nobody's quite sure if they're even alive. All that's left of the once "fabulous" Killjoys are Battery, the Diamond Duo, and Septic.

Septic doesn't remember any of them. It hurt too much to, after all, especially Engie. He pretty much  _forced_ himself to forget. The stuff BL/ind gives out, well, pretty easy to forget people when you have  _that._

Even after Battery got him to stop, he still doesn't remember any of them. Well, not really; there's still faint memories of an extra four he doesn't recognize. He keeps those to himself, not knowing if the other Killjoys would know, and he doesn't want to be branded insane or whatever.

Sometimes the memories are stronger than usual. He doesn't know why; things just trigger them.

This was one of those moments. It was a song, playing over the old radio that they had. Septic's head perked up when it started playing.

"'Ey, what's the song?" He asked, to no-one in particular. "Sounds familiar." Well, familiar in the way he was sure he'd heard someone sing that before, and not the person singing it on the radio.

"I think it's called Party...something-or-other." Ritalin was the one to reply, but aside from that, nobody knew the song.

Septic frowned, sliding further into the booth he was in.  _Party Poison,_ maybe, that was the only thing he could think of. He hated not knowing things, or at least not knowing them for sure. Oh well, the song's title didn't matter. All that  _did_ matter was that he couldn't fully remember who it was who was singing...

That's what bothered him the most about knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other fic, the names are (even if some are just mentioned, and as a sidenote, names were taken from a generator for the most part):  
> Decrepit Engineer: Markiplier  
> Septic Rush: jacksepticeye  
> Electric Affair: PewDiePie  
> Battery Urgency: Cryaotic  
> Transmission Diamond: Anthony [SMOSH]  
> Ritalin Diamond: Ian [SMOSH]  
> Wonder Wreck: LordMinion777 [Wade]  
> Unyielding Heist: muyskerm [Bob]  
> Tonic Fracture: Yamimash  
> Cellophane Kilo: Danny [Game Grumps]  
> Exterminator After: Arin [Game Grumps]


End file.
